Seheron
} |name = Seheron |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Seheron (DrB).jpg |type = Island |location = Northern Thedas |capital = Seheron |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) }} Seheron, the largest island in Thedas, is a humid jungle nation in the Boeric Ocean directly north of the Tevinter Imperium. The largest city is also called Seheron. History Seheron had been in the possession of the Tevinter Imperium from its earliest days, and its architecture reflects the long occupation of the Imperium. In the period of 6:32–42 Steel, the Qunari took Seheron from Tevinters following the successful claiming of Par Vollen. After ten years they held not only the island but a portion of the mainland Imperium.Prima Official Game Guide: DAO Collector's Edition The Qunari were pushed back during this time. The Battle of the Nocen Sea followed and proved to be the largest naval engagement in recorded history, which ultimately led to a stalemate between the warring countries. In the period of 7:25–85 Storm, the New Exalted Marches were declared by both the Imperial Chantry, to retake Seheron and the eastern city of Qarinus, and the Chantry, to retake Rivain. Three Exalted Marches took place at this time with no clear victor by 7:84 Storm, the end of the Third New Exalted March. By then the Qunari had lost Seheron to Tevinter. Generations passed as the people of Seheron sought to rebuild the war-torn country. However, in 8:55 Blessed the Qunari mounted another offense to retake the island, lasting three years, in which the Qunari finally wrested lasting control of the island from the Imperium. Politics Seheron is still "kabethari" to the Qunari—a land to be conquered and converted, literally "those who need to be taught." The Qunari maintain a loose control, but meet a heavy resistance from Tevinter. To add to the chaos, both of them are opposed by Tal-Vashoth in the north of the island, and by native rebels. Among the Qunari, the beresaad task their youngest soldiers with protecting the port of Seheron . It is a relatively easy task, mostly requiring a tolerance for boredom and the ability to pay close attention even after hours of inactivity. There are occasional threats to the city's security–assassins, spies, infiltrators–and the young beresaad stationed there, most of them under eighteen years old , are the city's first line of defense. However, while the city proper is considered a safe post, service elsewhere on the island is considered hazardous. Scores of Qunari soldiers fall to local insurgents, Tevinters, and Tal-Vashoth. Even those who survive are left scarred, as prolonged stress breaks the wills and minds of veteran officers and new soldiers alike. The Qunari call the condition asala-taar, or "soul sickness". The tamassrans struggle to compensate for the losses, forcing the antaam to promote new officers as quickly as they are lost. The Fog Warriors Some native Seheron rebels have resorted to guerilla warfare against the Qunari and Tevinter occupants. Known as the Fog Warriors, tales of their prowess and stealth have given them a reputation on the island and the mainland as well. Culture The fog dancers tell stories of the land Seheron once was. They say that the griffons of the Grey Wardens came from Seheron. They speak of the ancient Curse of Nahar that brought the fog, and the promise that will one day lift it. They tell about the March of Four Winds, about the lost people who fled to the northern islands and about the heroes who learned from the elves. Farmers in the mountains grow cinnamon and nutmeg trees. They are frequent targets of the Tal-Vashoth.Mentioned during conversation with Sten. The battle in 8:55 Blessed leveled much of the architecture and infrastructure. Large portions of the island remained outside of Qunari authority. The native people of the island not under Qunari rule came to hate the Imperium as much as the Qunari due to the violent and long-lasting warfare and the toll it had taken on the island. In spite of this dissent, many inhabitants have taken willingly to the Qun as it offers an alternative to the oppression of Imperial rule, particularly to the large population of former elven slaves on the island. Many of those elves now hold office within the Qunari ranks, helping the invaders to oust their old masters. Geography Settlements * Alam * Seheron Fortresses * Ath Velanis: A fortress built by Malgorthios the Black, now the headquarters of Magister Aurelian Titus and his cult * Akhaaz: An old coastal fortress which is occupied by the Qunari in 9:38 Dragon Notes * Sten lived in Seheron prior to the events of the Fifth Blight. * Fenris says that he's been told that he's from Seheron, but does not remember due to the application of the lyrium tattoos erasing his memory. * The Ben-Hassrath recommend a two-year maximum tour of service on Seheron. Iron Bull served on Seheron for almost ten years. Codex entries Gallery Ath Velanis.png|Ath Velanis Akhaaz exterior.jpg|Akhaaz Seheron.jpg|Tevinter-Qunari naval battle for the island References Category:Seheron Category:Tevinter Imperium Category:Qunari Category:Islands